


Short Fluffy Drabbles

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Short, fluffy drabbles that aren't quite a full fic, but that I still wanted to share. Expect this to update randomly, and enjoy!





	Short Fluffy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My urge to write fluffy Owain/Brady somehow crossed with all the cool D&D podcasts I’ve been listening to lately.

Brady stirred with a comfortable sigh. He breathed in the familiar smell of Owain’s fluffy blonde hair and nuzzled it despite the slight tickle. His dork was curled against his chest; their combined warmth was cozy, maintained by the thick blanket that had earlier been brought out for the colder weather. The cover slipped off of Brady’s bony shoulder again; he grumbled and tried to ignore it.

Owain stirred against him, getting comfortable in the loose embrace of his arms. Brady lifted his head to look upon his sleeping boyfriend and was pleasantly surprised by the half-awake, grey-green gaze and bright smile that met his. Then Owain chuckled, before interrupting himself with a yawn.

“What’s so funny?” Brady asked; he was currently too content to throw in any of his usual gruffness.

“I was so distracted by the blissful warmth of your arms,” Owain whispered, “that I almost forgot about our evening ritual.”

Brady buried his face in Owain’s hair while he mulled over the meaning of ‘evening ritual’. “What, dinner?”

“... That too,” Owain mumbled sheepishly. Brady shook his head and rested his cheek against Owain’s scalp while he listened. “But what I speak of is our nightly delving into realms forgotten by mortal minds! Where heroes of another plane strive against unimaginable--”

“Oh, yeah, that uh,” Brady yawned, “dungeons and somethin’ podcast. Yeah, go ahead and start it up.” He was tempted to go start dinner while Owain did that, but he wanted to cuddle a bit longer.

Brady felt Owain’s grin before the blonde wiggled partly out of his embrace. A well-muscled arm reached out and grabbed the phone off their bedside table. The familiar logo of Owain’s current favorite anime on the back greeted Brady’s eyes before the screen replaced it, lighting up as his dorky boyfriend fiddled around. With a good-natured grumble, the healer buried his face back in fluffy blonde until the light was gone.

Then dramatic voices boomed loudly from the device; only Brady’s grumbling convinced Owain to turn the volume down. Owain set his phone back on the desk and comfortably re-settled in the curve of Brady’s arms again. “The adventure continues,” the adorable dork whispered, his smile practically audible. “Brady,” he asked, while their narrator recapped the previous game, “do you want to try tabletop sometime? I think it would be suited to our grand adventures together.”

“Y’know, uh,” Brady hesitated while Owain shifted to face him, “... If ya don’t mind me havin’ no idea what’s happening… sure.” He kissed his love’s soft locks and smiled at Owain’s relieved laugh. Then he kissed those cute lips and felt his blonde boyfriend’s joy in the returned affection.

“Soon, I will honor you with the fantastical game of dice and magic,” Owain promised. In the dim light of their bedroom, his eyes seemed to shine with joy. On a whim, Brady leaned in to smooch above each of those cute grey-green eyes. In return, Owain nuzzled into his neck and pressed soft kisses over his pulse. As their podcast began in earnest, they settled in together to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
